Ron Imparable: Un Héroe de Otro Mundo
by jaciel
Summary: Ron en los últimos días de escuela a empezado a tener un sueño extraño, acerca de una batalla de la era medieval, donde observa una masacre, a pesar que esto lo perturba cada día, no quiere decir absolutamente nada, ya el día de graduación ocurren echos que hacen ver a Ron lo que es ser un verdadero Héroe. R/?.


_**Este es mi segundo fanfic acerca de la serie Kim Possible, así que si tengo errores acerca de personajes, lugares, personalidades y errores ortográficos, pues no sean malos échame una mano, sean bastante críticos, mientras más lo sean, puedo mejorar los capítulos siguientes .**_

_**los personajes como Eliot, Skirlex, entre otros son creación mía. (CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA REALIDAD ES MERA COINCIDENCIA) **_

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES DE KIM POSSIBLE SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY, SI FUERAN MIOS LA SERIE AUN SEGUIRÍA, SE HACE REFERENCIA QUE ESTE FANFIC ES SIN ANIMO DE LUCRO.**

* * *

**PROLOGO: LA MUERTE DE RON.**

En un escenario a blanco y negro de un bosque, se observa un grupo de familias, al parecer nómadas, dado que sus hogares eran pequeñas chozas, estas formaban tres anillos con un espacio entre ellas para que varias personas pasaran, y en el centro se encontraba una torre de madera ardiendo en llamas, entre las chozas habían niños jugando, mientras que cerca de la fuente de luz estaban los adultos y jóvenes, unos hablando, otros bailado y uno reducido tocando unos instrumentos rústicos como tambores, arpas, flautas entre otros instrumentos, una que otra mujer tenían un bebe en sus brazos y por ultimo un conjunto de hombres y mujeres ancianos se encontraban observando a todos, con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. El Bullicio y la música tribal resonaba en la zona silenciosa, pero dentro del bosque un par de ojos oscuros que se encontraban espiando se retiraba del lugar a toda velocidad.

Unos minutos después en un claro del bosque apareció en joven que había observado al grupo nómada, era un chico alto, cabello corto, traía una vestimenta medieval, pero a diferencia su armadura no era de cuerpo completo sino por partes que protegía lo más sensibles del cuerpo, este se acercó a un hombre se encontraba mondando una dragón, de complexión atlética, y al parecer no traía ninguna armadura visible.

"Mi Lord Skirlex, he encontrado una aldea de Clan Oxidian, a tan solo Cinco Quar de distancia" Dijo el joven.

Ante las palabras del explorador, una sonrisa siniestra cruzo su rostro "Así que los blancos están cerca" Dijo mientras dirigía la mirada a los soldados que se encontraban detrás de él y prosiguió "Nuestros enemigos, están a tan solo Cinco Quar de distancia, una vez que lleguemos, maten a todo ser vivo, no importa si hay mujeres o niños, yo quiero ver su sangre, quiero oír sus gritos de desesperación, quiero que los exterminen"

El grupo de soldados eran alrededor de 500 hombres, iniciaron su marcha silenciosa entre el bosque, unos tenían su espada desenvainada, otros con armas muy parecidas a ballestas, mientras que otros iban sin alguna arma.

"Así que se ha encontrado una nueva aldea" Dijo un Sr. de cabellera corta, con una barba de candado, y de igual forma se encontraba montando un dragón, pero al parecer de otra familia.

"Si Lord Rail, ésta ya sería la octava aldea, que será destruida, pronto el reino quedara libre de esa plaga" Dijo con rabia en su voz.

"Claro, ellos son uno de los tres clanes más poderosos del Reino, y los únicos que se atreverían a oponerse a nuestros planes, su exterminio es fundamental" Dijo el Lord Rail mientras observaba a sus hombres marchar.

"Mmmmm, de los doce clanes del Reino, solo tres son considerados los más fuertes, Oxidian conocidos como los gigantes blancos, Pandorox los maestros de los mares y Maushi los guardianes oscuros, para nuestra suerte Oxidian y Pandorox son nómadas, a diferencia de nosotros los Maushi que vivimos en grandes ciudades" Explico el joven Lord Skirlex.

"Entonces que esperamos, hay que destruirlos" Dijo el Pelirrojo en forma siniestra

Los soldados del Clan Maushi y Escarley se fueron acercando al grupo de personas desprevenidas que habitaban el bosque, asechando en silencio esperando el momento para atacar, pero hubo algo que no esperaban, sus animales guardianes se enteraron de su presencia y fueron los primeros en reaccionar, estos guardianes eran muy parecidos al un perro de igual forma que su tamaño y su sonido, pero a diferencia de los perros, ellos tenía una cualidad, podían crecer al tamaño de un caballo, le crecían alas y podían lazar fuego por la boca, gracias a unas glándulas por debajo de su garganta.

El sonido de aquellos animales resonaron entre los habitantes, la alegría se convirtió en tensión, los niños ya no jugaban, se dirigieron directamente con sus padres, los adolescentes tomaron armas al igual que los adultos, mientras que los ancianos fueron los primeros en dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los sonidos, al acercase, las crías de los guardianes salieron corriendo y una explosión rugió por el lugar.

"Anorex hijo, saca los pobladores a un lugar seguro fuera del bosque" Grito un Anciano.

"Pero padre, nosotros también queremos luchar" Replico en joven mientras se ubicaba en posición de combate.

"¡NOO!" Regaño el anciano "No es tiempo de heroísmo, en este momento es primordial sacar a los niños, mujeres y a los adolescentes fuera del campo de batalla, ellos son el futuro de nuestra raza, hazlo ya"

El joven adulto entendió las razones de su padre, y empezó a movilizar a los demás miembros del clan para ir a un lugar seguro y entre ellos estaban las crías de los guardianes.

"Anorex, amor que está pasando" Dijo una joven mujer con rostro preocupado, mientras cargaba a su hija 4 años aproximadamente.

"Estamos siendo atacados, tenemos que trasladar a los más vulnerables a un lugar seguro, mientras que los mayores retrasan a nuestros enemigos" Explico el joven mientras le quitaba a su hija a su madre.

El joven y su mujer empezaron a liderar el grupo de retirada, entre los sonidos de las espadas, explosiones, y gritos. Ante aquello la pequeña niña abrió sus ojos, y ante su asombro vio cómo su hogar ardía en llamas, la sangre esparcida en el lugar y el olor a carne quemada, alzo su mirada y pudo observar a un hombre joven de cabello largo, montado en un dragón, este levanto su mano y una llama apareció alrededor de ella, espero unos minutos y la lanzo hacia el grupo que se encontraba en retirada. Lo lanzado por el hombre se fue acercando a ellos, pero ante el asombro del hombre de cabello largo, la niña sonrió he hizo lo mismo lo mismo que el joven y la arrojo hacia la otra llamarada y una explosión tuvo eco en el lugar, después de eso solo oscuridad.

La luz poco a poco fue cediendo, el lugar donde había sucedido esa batalla ya no existía, solo un pequeño cuarto, en el un joven rubio que apenas parecía despertar, se encontraba sudoroso y con respiración agitada, revisaba a su alrededor en búsqueda de algo o alguien, y por ultimo soltó un suspiro de frustración.

"Otra vez ese sueño" murmuro el joven rubio mientras frotaba sus cienes.

"Hn ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto una rata topo desnuda que se encontraba ubicado a un lado del rubio.

El joven dirigió su mirada a su amigo rosado y dijo "No te preocupes, es solo el mismo sueño que he tenido estas últimas semanas"

"Kim sueño" Dijo Rufus mientras apuntaba sus patitas a el teléfono.

"No Rufus, K.P. ahora ella va esta mas ocupada que nunca, no es el momento para molestarla por un simple sueño"

"Eliot" Comento el pequeño rosado.

"Ni hablar, él se encuentra de la misma situación que K.P. así que no" Dijo el Ron dirigía su mirada a las fotos que tenía, la mayoría eran con una chica pelirroja, excepto las ultimas tomadas, en ellas se encontraban tres personas, Ron, Kim y Eliot.

Eliot era un chico nuevo que llego desde Kansas en el último año de la escuela, era de cabello café, ojos verdes, tenía personalidad, carisma, cuerpo como las chicas decían ¡caliente!, y sobre todo un grandioso luchador, Eliot y Kim en el momento que se conocieron tuvieron un flechazo y empezaron una relación, al principio Ron estaba reacio en aceptar a él, pero en poco tiempo se ganó su confianza, dado que tenía mismos gustos por el naco, los videojuegos, y no solo por eso sino también porque dio la cara por Ron, de aquellos que lo despreciaban, aun Eliot siendo de los que se encontraban en la cima de la cadena alimentaria, al pasar el tiempo se fue integrando a las misiones salvándole varias veces la vida a Ron, y sacrificándose por su hermana pequeña cuando fue atacada por Yono, donde resulta gravemente herido, convirtiéndose así en grandes amigos. Al terminar el ataque de Yono, Eliot y Ron hicieron un juramento de estar siempre a lado Kim en cualquier momento que los necesite, Ron después del aquel ataque fue a entrenar a Japón durante 2 meses, para poder aprender cómo controlar el Poder Místico del Mono, aprendió rápido, y logro controlarlo, pero el Maestro-sensei elaboro un sello en su corazón, que solo Ron lo podía romper, pero hasta que su cuerpo fuera capaz de soportar la totalidad de la energía PMM.

"No quiero molestarlos, hoy el es día de graduación, y vamos a estar ocupados, no hay tiempo para pequeñeces" Dijo Ron mientras acariciaba a su amigo roedor.

"Hn está bien" Acepto a regañadientes el pequeño rosado.

Ron acomodo su vestuario para dormir y empezó a cambiarse de ropa, la tradicional toga cubrió su cuerpo, en ese momento sus padres entraron con grades sonrisas en su rostro, mientras que Hanna estaba feliz de ver a su hermano. Durante un corto periodo de tiempo se tomaron algunas fotografías para preservar el momento.

La familia Imparable se dispuso a dirigirse a la ceremonia de graduación de la Escuela Secundaria de Middleton, al llegar Ron se encuentra con Kim Possible una hermosa joven pelirroja, y a su lado se ubicaba su novio y amigo de Ron, Eliot.

"K.P., Eliot"

"Ron" Dijo Kim con una gran sonrisa.

"Oye como estas Ron" Dijo el Joven

Ron se encogió en hombros y dijo "Pues un poco nervioso, aunque no tanto porque aquí no puedo perder mis pantalones"

Ante aquel comentario provoco algunas risas conocidas a su alrededor.

"De eso no hay duda Ronman" Dijo un chico en silla de ruedas.

"Me gustaría seguir la charla pero si no nos apuramos el Sr. Barkin es capaz de no entregarnos el diploma" Dijo joven morena.

"Tienes toda la razón Monique, debemos apurarnos" Dijo la Heroína Pelirroja.

Los jóvenes graduados fueron siendo acomodados en sus respectivos asientos, e inicio la ceremonia, el tiempo transcurría al igual que aquella ceremonia, hasta el momento que Kim subió al estrado e inicio su discurso, apenas había dicho sus primeras palabras cuando en el momento una luz, dirigida a la joven heroína, la rodeo y empezó a hacerla levitar ante el asombro de los presentes.

"Kim" Dos voces resonaron entre la multitud, ambos chicos corrían en dirección de la heroína y dando un salto para poder tomar uno de los brazos, Ron el derecho y Eliot el izquierdo.

"Ron, Eliot" Kim respondió aun asombrada de los que estaba pasando.

"No me suelten" Dijo casi suplicando.

No hubo respuesta, dado que ella fue elevada de manera brusca a los cielos, provocando que ellos la soltaran, y cayendo unos cuantos metros al suelo. Ambos chicos miraban como Kim desaparecía entre sus ojos sin poder hace nada. Una explosión retumbo entre las personas, ante la visión de horror de las personas, una nave con cuatro patas aterrizo, he inicio su ataque. Las personas dirigidas por el Sr. Barkin iniciaron su retirada a una zona segura.

"Imparable y Cortez entren al gimnasio para resguardarse" Bramo el ex militar.

"Lo sentimos Sr. B, pero me temo que no podemos hacer eso, debemos salvar a K.P." Dijo Ron con determinación.

"Como pueden hacer eso sino conocen donde esta" Refuto el Sr. Barkin.

"Eso ya lo arregle" Dijo una voz de un pre adolecente plasmado en un pequeño dispositivo.

"Wade, en donde se encuentra Kim" Esta vez fue Eliot quien hablo.

"De acuerdo a mis datos ella se encuentra en una nave, ubicada en la estratósfera terrestre, a 41 km" Explico en joven afroamericano.

"Genial y ahora como llegaremos al hasta haya, no tengo alas, ni propulsores" Resoplo Ron

"Creo que en ello yo puedo ayudar" Eso provocó la atención de los adolescentes "En el laboratorio donde trabajo, hay una nave experimental que puede viajar hacia la estratosfera en poco tiempo" Hablo el Dr. James Possible.

"Bien, entonces que esperamos, vallamos" Dijo Eliot mientras montaba su moto junto con el Dr., mientras que Ron montaba la suya.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron a la entrada del laboratorio, y cuando se disponían a entrar una nave los ataco, destruyendo en el proceso la moto de Ron.

"RON" Grito Eliot.

"Estoy bien" Dijo Ron mientras se incorporaba del golpe "Sigan, mientras yo me encargo de esto, ustedes vallan a ver la nave, lo último que queremos es que sea destruida"

Ante las palabras del Chico Rubio, los otros dos entraron al laboratorio.

"ahora somos solo tu y yo chatarra alienígena" Exclamo Ron.

La nave inicio la caza del chico rubio, lazando ráfagas de rayos, las cuales el joven supo evadir, pero ante los escombros del lugar, Ron no pudo evitar tropezar, causando así que al caer, un cañón apunto directamente hacia él.

"Maldición" Exclamo.

Cuando el esperaba el impacto de rayo no lo hubo, en cambio la nave cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, cuando Ron fue a ver el motivo, observo a una chica, con una traje verde con negro, era nada menos que Shego.

"Shego" Dijo con incredulidad.

"Hey Bufon, y la Princesa y su Príncipe"

"K.P. fue raptada, y Eliot fue a buscar nuestro transporte para salvarla"

"Mmmm, así que la princesita también fue raptada" Dijo mientras se queda pensativa un momento "Voy con ustedes" afirmando.

"Eh, EEEEEEEEEEEH" Dijo sorprendido.

"El Doctor Draken También fue secuestrado por los mismos que raptaron a la princesa, así que voy también"

A Ron se le acababa el tiempo y no podía decir que no, sabía que se ocuparía toda la ayuda posible.

"Está bien, sígueme" Dijo mientras corría, al laboratorio para poder encontrarse con los demás.

Dentro del laboratorio estaban el Dr. y el adolescente, ellos encontraban en los últimos preparativos, cuando de pronto se abren las puertas del laboratorio.

"Ron, ya está todo listo" Las ultimas palabras salieron casi susurrando ante la sorpresa de lo que estaba viendo "SHEGO" Exclamo.

"No hay tiempo para explicaciones ella viene con nosotros" Dijo Ron apartando las miradas de los demás que yacían en Shego.

"Bueno la nave es solo para tres personas, no hay cupo para cuatro" Explico el Dr. Pero antes que terminara los tres, ya se habían subido al transporte, he iniciaron cuenta regresiva para el despegue.

En el viaje no hubo palabras solo caras serias y un enfoque, e incluso Rufus estaba siendo serio, al llegar a la nave nodriza empezaron su búsqueda, y unos minutos mas tarde su búsqueda dio frutos.

"Eliot, Ron ¿Shego?" La última palabra sonaba bastante incrédula, mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con Drakken.

"Hola Princesita" Respondió la villana.

"¡Shego!" Exclamo el hombrecillo azul.

"No hay tiempo chicos para presentaciones, recuerden, naves, alienígenas, invasión" Dijo Ron captando la atención de los que se encontraban ahí.

"Cierto, salgamos" Dijo Eliot.

"Si es que lo permito" Bramo una voz.

Era un hombre verde alto y musculoso, un Lonwardiano, este inicio su ataque a los invasores y ellos tuvieron que esquivarlo.

"A la ruta de escape" Grito Shego mientras lanzaba una esfera de plasma a gigante.

Todos corrieron hacia la ruta, logrando salir de la nave, pero los Lonwardianos no los iban a dejar escapar tan fácilmente, estos iniciaron su persecución.

"Alguna idea de cómo salir de esta" Pregunto Ron, provocando que el Dr. Azul se pusiera pensativo.

"Si, tengo una" Exclamo Drakken "Pero ocupo tiempo para hacerlo".

"¿Cuánto tiempo?" Pregunto Eliot.

"Unos treinta minutos mas o menos"

"Podemos lograr ese tiempo, y aunque no me guste decirlo, actuaremos como tu distracción" Dijo Kim.

Mientras decía eso Kim, Ron y Eliot, tomaron unos propulsores para salir de la pequeña nave, mientras que Shego y Drakken se quedaron el transportador. Al pasar eso Warmorgana y Warhok salieron de la nave nodriza y empezaron a seguir a los tres que salieron. Antes los rayos lanzados, los tres jóvenes tuvieron que hacer varias maniobras.

Treinta minutos después Drakken regreso con un frasco, y rociando una gota, provoco que plantas crecieran en las naves de ataque, deteniéndolas por completo, ante aquello los dos Lonwardianos empezaron a atacar al hombre azul, pero fueron detenidos por Shego, haciendo destruir sus naves, pero ellos lograron saltar a tierra firme, ahí inicio otra batalla pero a golpes, Shego y Kim contra Warhok y Eliot junto con Ron a Warmongana, los cuatro estaban tenido muchos problemas para contrarrestar a los alienígenas. Eliot salió volando después de recibir un fuerte golpe, lo que causo que se estrellara con dolor en el suelo, sin poder levantarse, de igual forma Shego fue lanzada a una pared y de lo fuerte a esta la atravesó, logrando impactarse con Ron, la última de pie era Kim. Golpe tras otro fue implantándose en ella, cayendo al suelo de forma estrepitosa.

"Sus cabezas serán un bonito trofeo" Bufo el gigante verde, mientras tomaba por los pies a Kim y a Eliot, y levantándolos como si fueran animales de caza.

Ron levanto la mirada, una rabia y furia fue liberada en su cuerpo, su sello fue forzado a abrirse sin el permiso de su usuario, y un aura azul celeste empezó a emanar de Ron.

"SUELTALOS" Bramo Ron ya completamente rodeado por el fuego azul celeste

"JA, y que vas a hacer tu, un miserable terrestre" Burlo Warhok "NAD…" Cuando iba a decirlo, su rostro fue impactado por un puño, mandándolo a volar y dejando caer a ambos adolecentes, pero Ron amortiguo su caída, dejándoles en el suelo aturdidos por lo que acababan de ver.

"Esto aún no termina" Dijo Ron, corriendo hacia la dirección del gigante.

Antes de que Warhok pudiera reaccionar, un rodillazo golpeo su estómago, Ron aprovechando en las condiciones, inicio su ataque, un oper tras otro, mas varias patadas, ya estaban mermando al alíen, provocando así, que también Warmorgana entrara en la lucha, pero esta fue recibida por un codazo en su pierna, dejando escapar un crujido, al parecer de un hueso roto, Ron utilizo su otra mano para impactar directamente a su rostro, solo para dejar escuchar más huesos resquebrajarse de la alíen.

Ron tomo a ambos aliens y los lanzo directamente a la nave nodriza.

"Si, nosotros somos destruidos, tú también lo serás" Murmuro la gigante verde mientras lazaba un gancho directamente hacia Ron, tomándolo por sorpresa y siendo enganchando por este último también salió volando hacia la nave.

"Maldición" Exclamo Ron mientras se iba elevando por los cielos.

En ese momento Rufus sale de su bolsillo de carga.

"Rufus, salta ahora" Grito el Rubio

"Hn no" Dijo el Roedor Rosado mientras intentaba trozar las cuerdas, solo para darse cuenta que era demasiado duro para trozarlas.

"Amigo ya no tengo escapatoria, tu si, sabes que no debes morir junto mi" Explico Ron a un amigo.

"Siempre amigos, hasta la muerte" Dijo Rufus, mientras abrazaba a un amigo humano.

"Eres demasiado terco Rufus" Le murmuro al pequeño rosado y lazo un suspiro "Entonces hasta aquí llego el gran Ronman y su gran amigo Rufus" Mostrando una sonrisa de ironía hacia Rufus.

"¿Naco cielo?" Pregunto Rufus

Dejando escapar una risa el rubio continuo para responder "Amigo aun cuando estamos a punto de morir eres un glotón, la verdad no se mi amigo, espero que si haya".

Cuando Ron alzo la mirada ya estaba a punto de encontrarse ante la nave, que poco a poco estaba incendiándose, Ron pensó _*Lo siento K.P., ya no estaré cuidándote, Eliot al parecer no podré cumplir con nuestros juramento*_ lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al recordar todo lo que había pasado en su vida, y de cómo cambio cuando conoció a cierta chica pelirroja en Pre-k, sus aventuras, sus misiones, recordado a sus padres, a la familia Possible, y su pequeña, pero hermosa hermanita ninja imperativa.

"Adiós Padres, clan Possible, Hanna, Eliot" Espero unos segundos y dio su última despedida "Adiós Kim"

El impacto fue inminente, un vacío se formó al choque la de energía del Ron y la energía de la nave, lo que siguió fue la expansión de la explosión, un fuerte rugido cruzo el cielo, y después de eso quedaron las miradas incrédulas de los estaban observando, no creían lo que acababan de ver, no podían creer que Ron Imparable había muerto.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Un grito se escuchó entre ellos, un grito que podía helar la sangre, un grito que expresaba todo lo que sentía, frustración, tristeza, impotencia y sobretodo dolor mucho dolor.

Habían ganado, pero a la misma vez perdieron, solo quedo un vacío.

CONTINUARA

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**

_**1: Este fanfic se trata totalmente sobre Ron Imparable.**_

_**2: Dentro del desarrollo no abra K/R, a Ron lo voy a emparejar con un personaje nuevo, no es porque no me guste su emparejamiento, solo que ya he visto muchas historias entre ellos dos y quise variar, mas adelante hay piensos de emparejar a Ron, con varios personajes como Tara, Shego, Bonnie, Joss Possible y claro que no tiene que falta Kim.**_

_**3: Se va a utilizar palabras inventadas por su servidor, de las cuales yo les brindare su equivalencia en nuestro idioma.**_

_1 Quar = 500 metros._

_**4: Se ha mencionado que abra cuatro clanes por el momento se han mencionado 4 de ellos:**_

_Oxidian: Los Gigantes Blancos._

_Pandorox: Los Reyes de los Mares._

_Maushi: Los Guardianes Oscuros._

_Skarley: Los Hombres Escarlata._

**_5. Voy a utilizar medios mitológicos, como la Griega, Egipcia y la Nórdica "Está el ejemplo de los dragones, y de los animales parecidos a los perros que hacen referencia a las esfinges._**

**_6. Cabe señalar que Ron Imparable, va ser el personaje principal, de igual forma agregue varios acontecimientos de la 4 temporada como "Gran Hermano", "Oh no, Yono" y por ultimo la "Graduación" aunque claro se modifico_****_._**

**_7. Dado que agregue a Hanna Imparable, mas adelante tendrá ,mas relevancia en la historia._**

**_8. Los acontecimiento de la Película Todo Un Drama no sucedieron._**

**CUALQUIER OTRA PREGUNTA SERA RESPONDIDA DE LA FORMA MAS RÁPIDA.**


End file.
